


Následuj své srdce

by Gabriela_di_Fiorenza



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drak je mrtev, Hannibal a Will míří na Kubu, M/M, THE WRATH OF THE LAMB, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza/pseuds/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza
Summary: Původně napsáno pro Radiance Anthology, česká verze. To, co se stalo s Hannibalem a Willem po pádu. Zdá se, že Will konečně našel nám sebe.





	Následuj své srdce

Všechno, co vidím, je temnota a všechno, co cítím je zima. Svět kolem mě je rozmazaný a pomalu mizí. Jsem si jistý, že tohle není peklo, ale věřím, že pokud nějaké existuje, čeká na mě. Umírám, ale nevadí mi to, smrt je dobrá věc.  
Nemohl jsem žít bez něj, ale nemohl jsem žít ani s ním a to je důvod, proč chci zemřít. Bude to lepší pro mě, pro něj, pro zbytek světa. To je moje poslední myšlenka a zcela příjmám smrt.  
Slyším zvuky. Může to být voda, ale v pekle žádná není, napadne mě. Jsem naživu.  
"Wille! Wille, prober se," slyším Hannibala. Agresivně šeptá a v jeho hlase zaznívá strach. "Wille, no tak!"  
Cítím, jako by mě někdo táhnul a když otevřu oči skrze mlhu vidím noční oblohu a Hannibalův obličej. Vypadá strašně, je zakrvácený a mokrý. Já vypadám stejně, hádám, všechno mě bolí. Musel jsem být v bezvědomí a jak se probouzím, vnímám další věci. Písek pro mým tělem, zvuk vody, moře.   
Chtěl jsem zemřít, ale žiju. My oba žijeme.  
"Měli jsme umřít," šeptám. Hannibal, jak klečí vedle mě, se zachvěje.   
"Ale nejsme mrtví. Teď jestli můžeš, musíme si pospíšit. Ještě nás nehledají, ale budou. Tudy je silnice a až seženeme auto, budeš mít možnost mi říct, proč jsi nás chtěl zavraždit."  
"Není to naprosto jasné?" zeptám se. Snažím se si sednout a Hannibal pohledem odhaduje, jestli dokážu chodit. "Měli jsme zemřít," opakuji tiše. Zvuk moře skoro pohlcuje má slova. "Protože pro nás neexistuje žádná budoucnost," dodávám. Vím to a on to ví taky. Máme uvnitř stejnou temnotu. Vím, že ji v sobě mám, ale nedokážu s ní žít, nedokážu ji přijmout, ale zároveň před ní nemohu utéct. Jsem prokletý.  
My oba jsme prokletí a je to Hannibalova chyba.  
Hannibalovy oči jsou rozšířené, vypadá to, že nemůže uvěřit tomu, co jsem právě řekl. Bere mě za ruku a pomáhá mi na nohy. Jakmile stojím, sbírám veškerou sílu a odstrkuji do pryč.  
"Nikdy jsem tě neměl potkat! Mohl jsem mít šťastný život, ale tys přišel a   
zničil ho!"  
"Zpomal, Wille," říká Hannibal se zdviženou rukou. Snaží se mě uklidnit. "Co to povídáš? Řekl jsi, že zabíjení je krásné ..." snaží se mě přerušit, ale nemůže, jsem v jednom ohni.   
"Musel jsem se pomátnout!" zakřičím.  
"Chápu to. Jsi v šoku. Pojď si znova sednout, promluvíme si o tom. A pak spolu utečeme. Tohle je ono, šálek se skládá zpátky dohromady. Tohle je naše ..." Věřím, že chtěl říct "šance," ale nemůže dokončit větu, protože ho uhodím do obličeje. Je mokrý a kapky deště   
padají po jeho tvářích, možná to jsou slzy. Moje oči jsou taky mokré, ale ignoruji to. Kopnu Hannibala do boku, kam byl postřelen a pak utíkám. Možná nemůžu utéct sám před sebou, ale můžu to zkusit.  
Nezáleží na tom, jak daleko jsem, cítím bolest. Psychickou i fyzickou. Mou a Hannibalovu.  
Možná bych se měl vrátit na pobřeží ale nemohu se zastavit. Běžím k místu, kde Hannibal říkal, že je silnice. Moje celé tělo křičí, je poseto ranami, ale jakmile najdu silnici, zastavím auto a najdu Jacka.  
Konečně vidím cíl své cesty. Zastavím a ohnu se s rukama na kolenou. Snažím se dýchat. Zavřu oči a najednou něco slyším. Než stačím uhnout ze silnice, cítím, jak celé mé tělo exploduje a pak mě vítá temnota.  
Jsem zpátky na břehu. Moře vypadá tak poklidně, chce se mi brečet. Je krásná noc, měsíc v úplňku visí na nebi a ve vlasech cítím vánek.  
Ale slyším víc než vánek a moře. Otočím se a vidím Garreta Jacoba Hobbse.  
"Je hezké vás konečně potkat," říká.  
"Co tím myslíte? My jsme se už potkali, zabil jsem vás," dodám. Jsem zmatený. Teď jsem už doopravdy mrtvý a tohle je nějaký druh Očistce?  
"Když jste mě potkal, ještě jste nebyl sám sebou."  
"Cože?" Ptám se ale pak přicházím o slova. Uvědomuji si, že vidím křídla. Není to Hobbs, je to Francis Dolarhyde.  
"Tohle je vaše přeměna," říká. "Zrození z mé krve a dechu. Zabil jste už dříve, ale nikdy jste si to neužil tak, jako když jste zabíjel mě, není to tak, pane Grahame?" dodá Dolarhyde a vidím na jeho tváři úsměv. Drak našel svůj klid, což je něco, po čem toužím ze všeho nejvíc. "Taky můžete najít svůj klid," řekne, jako by četl mé myšlenky.  
"Ale jak?" zašeptám.  
"Pojď se mnou," říká Hannibal stojící přímo přede mnou. "Uteč se mnou. Následuj své srdce, Wille."  
"Byli jsme zrozeni v temné noci, pokřtěni dračí krví," říká moje dvojče, Will Graham, který stojí na místě, kde před tím stál Hannibal Lecter, Francis Dolarhyde a Garret Jacob Hobbs.  
"Jak je tohle možné?"  
"Tohle je tvůj sen, Wille. Náš sen. Všechno je možné. Podívej se na moje ruce a pak na svoje."  
Dělám, co říká a všímám si, že na nich máme stejné skvrny od krve. Ty máme taky na košili a naše těla jsou pokrytá stejnými ranami.  
"Už nejsi štěně, jsi predátor," dodává a v jeho hlase slyším pobavení. Ale když se podívám do jeho očí, nic v nich není, jen temnota. Skoro to vypadá, jako by v nich měl nějakou tmavou tekutinu, která mu stéká po tvářích jako slzy. Uvědomuji si, že znova brečím. Brečím, protože jsem ztratil mnoho, ale ne všechno. Hannibal pořád leží na břehu a já ho musím zachránit. Je vše, co mi zbylo.  
Ale je tu něco, co musím udělat ještě před tím. Podívám se znova na svoje dvojče a vidím, že drží nůž. Beru si ho od něj a stáváme se jedním v krvavém objetí. Jak cítím, že nůž proniká do jeho těla, zavírám oči a vidím Hannibalův obličej. "Tohle je pro tebe," šeptám.  
"Co říkáš, Wille?" ptá se Hannibal znova klečící nade mnou. "Díky bohu, že tě to auto srazilo jen jemně." Hannibal krvácí ze rtu, ale vypadá, že mu to nevadí. Dívá se na mě.  
"Utečme spolu," tiše šeptám slova, které mi řekl ve snu. Když to Hannibal slyší, usměje se a myslím, že se v jeho očích objevily čerstvé slzy. Pak přikývne a pomůže mi do auta. Mrtvého řidiče na krajnici si sotva všimnu.


End file.
